A Mistake Made in The Past
by Hagu
Summary: Michiru Uzumaki Namikaze committed   an S-crime. She murdered the Uchiha clan, leaving only a few members alive, what will Konoha, the Yondaime and his family do? The daughter of the Yondaime is now the enemy of Konoha and the Fire Country.


Summary: Michiru Uzumaki Namikaze committed an S-crime. She murdered the Uchiha clan, leaving only a few members with life, what will Konoha, the Yondaime and his family do? The daughter of the Yondaime is now the enemy of Konoha and the Fire Country.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**uthor Note: In this story Naruto will be a girl, Michiru Uzumaki Namizake, and will not be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>It started with a mistake ...<p>

A mistake of should not have been committed ...

A mistake that was allowed to grow and flourish ...

Until ...

This mistake has flourished enough to cause irreversible damage ...

From this simple mistake, several were created ...

Conflicts, deaths, wars, betrayals, passions, friendships, alliances ...

But now ...

And now it's time these mistakes to suffer the consequences ...

* * *

><p>There was no plant or animal living in that space, the land was rough. The very air was heavy, there was nothing beyond the structure that existed in the middle of that region without life.<p>

The entire structure was made of gray stone. The structure resembled a temple made to receive the Kings and Lords of Great Power, one could even say that this structure was a fortress with many years.

A fortress that once defended a country of anything that threatens it, but now the fortress would be the battleground for one of the first battles that would follow to amend any mistakes over time.

In the middle of that place, the fortress, no sound could be heard except ...  
>The noise of footsteps calm and determined.<p>

Someone dared to enter that place, that person was undoubtedly brave or crazy.

The light revealed a person with blue ninja sandals, bandages leaving the sandals and were holding the trousers, dark blue trousers, who in his right leg was a bandage to hold a black bag, a Flak Jacket dark green with a breast pocket, reaching to ace bandages that were holding pants, on the forehead of that person had a head protector with the symbol of a leaf lying, Konohagakure no Sato, the person was tall, broad-shouldered, robust structure, blond hair, silky smooth, glowing when the light fell, the person had long blond hair that reached almost to his shoulders, the person had blue eyes that could able to stop a soul.

The person had no more fat or less. The person was perfect.

When a person has reached the end of the corridor was faced with a huge room, but what mattered was not that person, what really mattered was the person who was sitting across the room.  
>When the eyes of two people focused, a person with blue eyes were cold and hard.<p>

"It's good to see you Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage." The person who sat looking intently at the figure of Namikaze Minato.

The person sitting looked very different from Namizake, to start from his own clothing, the person sitting had black sandals that come to the knee, the pants were dark blue, the trouser legs were hidden by the sandals, in both legs had a black bag tied with a bandage. The person had a black vest with pockets on each side of the chest.

The vest had a high collar, thereby protecting the neck of any attack the person had black gloves fingerless, were long but the point to protect the arm almost to the shoulder, dark blue gloves were trapped with a black bandage, as the Namikaze, however, over his clothes the person had a long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar.

The person had a forehead protector from Konohagakure but the difference was the horizontal risk on the symbol, and instead of having it on his forehead, the person had on its neck. The person had blonde hair as Namizake, but it only came up to the neck.

The hair had a different sizes, all the hair was uneven some part longer other shorter, while on the middle of the forehead bangs came out two that were curled beside the eyes and reached almost to the chest of the person, unlike Minato, the person had sapphire blue eyes with a mixture of emeralds.

The person seated was clearly laid back, the shoulders were relaxed, the legs were crossed, arms and shoulders were sagging on the stone chair where he was.

"Too bad I cannot say the same, Namikaze Uzumaki Michiru." Namikaze's voice was filled with of coldness.

Upon hearing the words of Namikaze, now identified the person, Michiru sketches a faint smile.

"Let's start then, Father?" Asked Michiru seated, continuing looking at Minato.

Minato eyes were focused on Michiru, hatred, anger, repulsion among other emotions appeared in the eyes of Minato.

"You stopped being my daughter, when you betrayed Konoha by killing the Uchiha clan."

"If you think I regret what I did, you're sorely mistaken."

"Why did you do it?"

"As I said in the past, I did it compare to my strength."

"Then I will have no remorse about killing you for what you did."At that moment the Minato eyes turned into pure ice while he focuses on the person who had once been his daughter.

Michiru looked at the person who had referred to as father in the past, she looked at him as if to memorize every detail that his image had.

Michiru looked at the person who had referred to as father in the past, she looked at him as if to memorize every detail that his image had.

"I have no regrets." Michiru thought when look at Minato. "Maybe just have one, but now it's too late to change it. I still remember how it all started. "Without realizing Michiru began to remember how it all started, what all kinds of choices and mistakes had created the future that she was living.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Tell me what you think, I suddenly had this idea for this new story after listening to a song for Itachi.<p>

If you think I should continue I will continue, but it is likely to continue even if you do not want.

By the way I might change something in this chapter in the future.

Bye Hagu XD


End file.
